When You Wish
by Allora Silverfield
Summary: Three young teens are transferred to the Pokemon world by a mysterious character via the Nintendo Mystery Gift system. Now, tasked with saving not only the Pokemon world, but their own as well, they must travel across Kanto in search of truth. But, beware, Kanto is not what it once was, as violence, prostitution, and poverty ravage the land. Can they reverse this malicious wish?


**A new fanfiction I have decided to work on. This pokemon world works much the same as the world created by Krimson Kane, if you have read his work. If not, enjoy! **

**Silverfield**

* * *

Though the entire event had happened in less than a second, the inter dimensional travel felt like hours to the three young gamers. Now in limbo between the virtual world and the real world, they slowly began to panic.

"What… just happened," asked Kira, the young woman in the middle. She snapped her head back and forth, searching for discernible landmarks in the swirling gray landscape they found themselves in. But she could see nothing, aside from her two friends.

"I don't know," said Pierce, the youngest, but brightest of the three. "We were all in your apartment, receiving that mystery gift on our games and… now we're here?"

"Just calm down, there has to be an explanation," said the third friend, a young man named Victor. "Somehow we're all here, conscious, and talking to each other… unless I'm just dreaming."

"Then I'm dreaming too," said Kira. "But something tells me this isn't a dream…"

_Welcome, _came a voice in their heads. All three of them nearly jumped in surprise.

"What was that," he whispered, whirling around. There was nothing but the gray mist.

_It was me, _came the voice again, this time from in front of them. It echoed around them like they were in a cave, though it was only in their minds. Pierce turned back around. Slowly, from the mist, a form emerged. He squinted to make it out, and as it became clearer, his eyes widened in shock.

"Is that…" he started.

"Mewtwo?" finished Victor in awe. The shape revealed itself to be the legendary pokemon Mewtwo; a real pokemon, something they had never seen.

Kira's mouth dropped open. "You're…" was all she could say. She wasn't quite sure whether to be terrified or excited, as the psychic type was her favorite pokemon. But a real pokemon?

"What kind of game is this?" asked Victor roughly, looking up around his head. "Where are the cameras?"

_This is no game… No pun intended, _said the legendary pokemon, amused. _I'm sure you have questions._

"Yeah, no shit," Victor said, narrowing his eyes. "Where the hell are we?"

_You are in limbo, a medium between your Earth and the virtual planet of Pokemon. _His mouth did not move when he spoke, verifying that he was indeed using telepathy to speak. Yet, his eyes narrowed and widened with his inflection, as though he were speaking with his mouth.

"The 'virtual planet of Pokemon?'" asked Pierce, confused. The legendary nodded.

_Correct. In a very, very brief explanation, let's just say that the intricacy of the system Nintendo put into place when creating the Pokemon universe actually provided the means for an independent system to spawn, creating a virtual independent world, in an alternate dimension. This world, and your world, were only connected through your handheld video games. And while our world grew beyond Nintendo's vision, your games remained the same._

The friends were silent for a while. "Why are we here?" asked Victor suddenly. "Why did you bring us here? Where are the other gamers?"

_You have been chosen by me for an important task, one that could decide the fate of this universe, and your own. I reached out to you through your human emails, alerting you to receive a… Mystery Gift? Is that what it is called? _Kira nodded. _Yes, but only you three. Once the code was entered into your handheld video games, you opened the portal for your self conscious to enter into our world._

"So, our bodies are just sitting back at my apartment? Lifeless?" Kira asked, panicked. But Mewtwo shook his head.

_A year in our time passes as a second in yours. If you lived here for a lifetime, you may only have lost consciousness for two minutes. Electrical signals move extremely fast, and the human brain is able to calculate so much. _There was a smile in his voice. _Not nearly as much as my own brain, however._

"Listen you… you. What do you want from us?" Victor pointed his finger accusingly at the psychic pokemon. "I didn't ask for this."

_I know, but I am asking for your help. I am assuming the three of you have heard of the gang Team Rocket? _They nodded in turn. _And, have you heard of the legendary pokemon Jirachi? _Again, nods. _Somehow, Team Rocket has captured the wish pokemon, and, through experimentation and torture, forced her to grant them a wish… That Team Rocket was the head of all government systems in the pokemon universe._

_Our world, once one of love and kindness, has been thrown into chaos. With Rocket in power, poverty and crime reign. The cities are run down. Officials are corrupt. There is no more light, only darkness…_

_Many people are aware of the existence of your universe, though hardly consider it of any importance. However, I realized that the only way to reverse this wish is if someone with complete knowledge of the pokemon world were to come to the rescue. And those people, would be you three._

"Wait, you want us to save the entire pokemon world?" Kira said, voice rising to a near screech. Then, she stopped, grinning. "I'm in."

"What?" Pierce said, whirling around to her. "Are you serious? Don't you want to think this through maybe and…"

"Pierce. We don't really have anything to lose, our bodies are safe, and I doubt we are gonna be here for any longer than a few months." She turned to Mewtwo. "Right?" she asked, a little more nervous.

He nodded slowly. _Correct._

Victor grinned. "Then I'm in too."

"Are you serious, man?" Pierce said, turning around to face Victor. "You're not gonna even try and consider the consequences?"

"You think too much," he said, waving his hand at Pierce.

"Yeah?" Pierce said, indignant. He eyed Mewtwo. "What happens if we die in your world?"

Mewtwo stared, expressionless, at Pierce. _I cannot truly know. There could be no affect at all in your world, as you are not truly here. Or, you could lose your consciousness completely, entering an eternal coma for the rest of your lives._

Pierce crossed his arms, looking between his friends. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh, come on Pierce," Kira said, grinning. "We aren't going to die. We'll be in the pokemon universe! Are you really going to miss that chance?"

"Well… I…"

"That's a yes," Victor interjected. Pierce sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Victor grinned, giving his friend a little shove. "Alright, Mewtwo, what's the plan?"

_Team Rocket owns the government, which also means they own the Pokemon League. In the arena of the champion in the elite four, that is where they are keeping Jirachi. Somehow, they have also managed to capture and cage many of my fellow legendary pokemon. Including my sister, Mew. Your goal, will be to help rescue the legendary pokemon, and along the way, one of you must collect the gym badges to give you access to the elite four so you can rescue Jirachi. After that, you only need to wish our world back to normal._

"Why can't we just get the legendaries and break into the elite four with force?" asked Victor. "That seems like it would be quicker." But Mewtwo was shaking his head.

_Jirachi still has one wish left before her 3,000 year cycle ends. Once that wish is granted, she will return to her slumber. Team Rocket is saving that wish in case of catastrophe. If you were to break in by force, the would only need to wish you away, and our chances of restoring our world to balance will be stifled. No, you must blend in, and enter the elite four challenge as trainers normally would. Once you reach the champion, only then will you be able to make your move. _

The friends were silent once more, slowly realizing what they had agreed to. _It will not be easy, _Mewtwo said. _But I will be able to help you at least some of the way. Though, most of my time will be spent searching for my friends. The best thing you can do is to rescue my sister as soon as I send you to our world. She can help you along your way._

"Where would we find her?" Pierce asked.

_I will be teleporting you to the city of Fuchsia, in southern Kanto. Because I have the strongest bond with my sister, I have been able to track her location to what was once the safari zone._

"If you can track her why haven't you gone to rescue her?" Pierce asked again, critically.

_They know we have that tight of a bond. The safari zone is crawling with dark, ghost, and bug types to keep me away. I couldn't get close without certainly being captured._

_I am running out of time here. I must send you to Fuchsia. You will be able to rescue her, if my calculations are accurate. However, I have other tasks to attend to. If you need me, think my name loudly as a group, and I will hear you. Though, if you are in the safari zone, I will not respond._

_The rest is up to you, young pokemon trainers._

In a split second, the world became dark, the mist gone, and the three friends were transported to a new world

_Oh… my head, _thought Kira, sitting up in the bed. _Bed? _She looked around, finding Victor and Pierce beside her.

_What the… _she started thinking, before realizing something even more disturbing.

She was naked.

"Oh!" she shrieked, before covering her mouth with her hands. _I guess Mewtwo couldn't send our self conscious with some clothes? _she thought, slowly getting out of bed. The boys were still asleep.

She looked around the room. It was bare, with only the single queen sized bed, a dresser with drawers, and a briefcase in the room with them. She dashed over to the dresser, praying that there was something that would fit her.

_Thank God, _she thought, pulling out a sports bra, some underwear, a gray T-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. There were old sneakers and some socks as well, and she slipped those on. All of the clothes fit her perfectly, but there was only one set for each of them. Pierce's shirt was white, and Victor's was black.

"Ugh…" moaned Pierce, sitting up and looking around. "How much did I drink?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh no," he said looking around. Then, his head snapped downward towards his waist. "Oh no!" he cried, holding his hands over his crotch. His eyes found Kira. "Is there anything in there for me?"

She grabbed the boxers that looked his size and tossed them too him. "Wake him up," she said, tossing him the bigger pair for Victor. She took out the other two clothing sets, bringing them over to the bed. She passed Pierce a pair of glasses. "Something tells me these are for you."

He stuck them on, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "They're the right prescription, I'm impressed," he said. "That Mewtwo is pretty smart."

"Oh…" muttered Victor. "Where am I?"

"We're in Fuchsia, I guess," Kira said, looking around. The blinds were open on the window, but it was either dawn or dusk, because it was too dark to see.

Victor's eyes flew open. "Oh, right!" he said, swinging his legs off of the bed. "We're in the pokemon world!"

"Wait Victor! We didn't get sent with any clothes!" But it was a bit too late. The larger man stood, stretching his arms up over his head. Kira quickly turned around. "Put. Some. Clothes. On."

"What? Oh," he said, not embarrassed at all. "Oh alright, where are they."

Soon, they were all three dressed in their very plain outfits. The sun had come up a bit more, meaning it was early morning in the Kanto region. It was cloudy outside, and the streets were empty, with no sign of any early morning rush to work. The stillness was eerie, with no birds flying around, or dogs in the road.

"There's nothing else in the drawers," Kira confirmed, opening and closing each of them in turn. She closed the last one, turning back around to her friends. "But there's that briefcase over there. And something tells me it's for us…"

She grabbed the briefcase and slung it on the bed, the three gathering around. She opened it, finding three small backpacks, with notes attached to each, reading only their names.

_Kira. _She picked up her tan bag, moving it over to the bed. It had one strap, like a purse almost. It felt heavy, and she was tempted to look inside. But she waited for the other two.

_Pierce. _His bag was black, and two strapped, with both his bag and Victor's looking more like backpacks. He moved it out of the briefcase as well, setting it on the bed. He knew that whatever was in that bag was probably some of the most important supplies that they would receive on this journey.

_Victor. _He grabbed his white bag and slung it onto the bed. It felt like it was packed with stuff, and he hoped quietly that it was some awesome trainer supplies that Mewtwo had tricked out for them personally. But that, he doubted.

"You guys ready?" asked Kira, and they nodded simultaneously. They each opened their bags and dumped them on the bed.

The contents were identical for each teen; a pokeball, a map, some purple spray bottles labeled "Potion" in black lettering, and a small red box about the size of an iPhone that looked expensive.

"Sweet we got our own pokemon!" Victor said, picking up the pokeball and immediately throwing it on the ground.

"Wait Vic I don't think we should… Oh!" Kira interrupted herself with surprise. On the ground before them sat a houndour. It peered up at them, unsure. "It's adorable!"

"Thank you," she said back. All three of them jumped.

"You can talk!" Victor said, staring at her.

"That's not all," she said, standing on her hind legs. Slowly, she grew from the ground, until she stood about five foot tall, her paws growing into hands, and also into feet.

"You're a furry?" Pierce asked, cocking his head.

"And you're naked!" Kira said, throwing her hand over Pierce's eyes. Victor kindly averted his own.

"My name is Helia. Master said he left us some clothes…" she muttered, walking over to the briefcase. "Ah, here we are!" She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a gray shirt. She quickly put them on. "Much better… Now…" She looked a Pierce. "What's a furry?"

Kira glared at Pierce. "Don't worry about it," she said, cutting him off. "Can all pokemon do that?"

The houndour nodded. "Yes…" She looked between them. "How can you not know that pokemon have anthropomorphic forms?"

Victor started to explain, but Kira stopped him. "Wait," she said. "Let's get our other pokemon out so we don't have to tell this story three times."

In turn, Kira and Pierce each released their respective pokemon. Kira tossed her pokeball on the ground, a small lizard pokemon greeting her with a smile. A charmander, who immediately shifted to his anthro form. Kira shielded her eyes as Helia showed him to the clothes. He introduced himself as Caleb.

Pierce was last, shocked with his reception of a beautiful butterfree. She transformed, large butterfly wings migrating to her back. Ruby hair matching her eyes grew from her scalp, her antenna peeking through, adding nearly a foot to her height. Her name was Luna, and she quickly donned her own basic clothes.

"Once we have these on, we can shift back and forth between our anthro and beast forms, and they will stay on our bodies," Luna explained. "Master designed them himself. He is very smart."

After they were all settled, Victor quickly explained their circumstance. They took it quite well. "Master said you would be different," Caleb said, shrugging his shoulders. He carefully held his flame tail away from his shirt, lest he catch it on fire. "As my trainer, I respect you just the same."

"This master you speak of, is he Mewtwo?" Pierce asked. They nodded simultaneously.

"He cloned us," Luna said, wings fluttering briefly behind her. "And raised us each." Kira briefly recalled an old pokemon movie she had seen, briefly discussing Mewtwo's fondness for cloned pokemon, as he was one himself.

"As our trainers, we will do whatever you ask." Helia moved closer to Victor, short fur brushing his arm. It tingled.

"Well," Pierce said, analyzing the three pokemon. "It's clear Mewtwo wants Mew rescued. Badly."

"What do you mean?" Caleb and Kira said in unison. He looked at her and grinned. She blushed.

"I mean to say," he continued. "The types of pokemon guarding the former safari zone are bug, dark, and ghost, pokemon specifically put there to keep him away." He looked around at them. "Look at your typing. Luna is bug, perfect for facing a dark type. Caleb is fire, bane to bug types. And Helia's dark typing makes her excellent for taking down ghost types."

Kira and Victor nodded, seeing the connection. "Smart," Victor noted. "But what do we do next?"

"We need to find the entrance," Pierce said. He turned to his supplies, putting them back in his backpack. "These are potions… that's a map…" He picked up the little red box. "What's this?"

There was a hinge on the side of it, and Pierce lifted the lid, revealing a touch screen. The light blinked on as he did so, an older man's face appearing on the screen.

"Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" the man asked. Pierce grinned, recognizing the layout.

"Guys I think these are pokedexes," he said, clicking 'boy.' "That's professor Oak for sure."

Victor and Kira grabbed their own, filling out the information. Their pokemon watched over their shoulders, curious. Kira clicked 'girl,' filling out her name on the next page. The pokedex then asked for a picture, and a front facing camera turned on. She took a selfie, though disgusted by her bedhead.

Victor was nearly finished with registration. The next step was to scan your pokemon, if you had one. He aimed the box at Helia, a red laser scanning her body. On the screen a picture of a houndour in beast form popped up, along with another of Helia's anthro form. "Houndour," it said. "The Dark Pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled."

"Cool," Victor said, smiling at Helia. Her short tail wagged from side to side. He smiled even bigger, reaching over and scratching her behind her pointed ears. "Good girl!" he said, like he was talking to his dog back home.

Kira stared at him, unblinking. "You're weird," she said, shaking her head. She turned back to her own pokedex, scanning Caleb.

"Charmander," it said. "The Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely."

Kira slowly turned her head to glance behind Caleb at his tail. The flame was flickering contently, steadily burning, and kept far away from his shirt. She smiled a bit, glancing back down at her pokedex steadily.

Pierce was in the process of scanning Luna. "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon," it said.

"Obviously," he muttered.

"Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest."

"I… have never had honey before," she said, listening to her own entry. She frowned.

Pierce studied her. Out of the three pokemon, her 'furry' form looked the most human of all. She had a completely human face, aside from her eyes, which were shaped like human eyes, but completely ruby in color. She had a slim nose, and petite lips. While the other pokemon had paws (Helia) and claws (Caleb) for hands, she had slender human hands. Her skin was purple in color, her ruby red hair straight as a pin.

And, obviously, her large butterfree wings. They sprouted from her back, giving her an angelic appearance. In Pierce's opinion, she was quite beautiful.

_No, _he shook his head back and forth. _You have a girlfriend, _he reminded himself.

"I'm sure at some point we'll come across some honey," he told her. "I'll make sure you can try some. After all, if your species enjoys it so much, you're sure to like it."

She nodded, smiling, pearly white teeth showing. "I would like that," she said happily.

"Okay," Pierce said to the others. They were packing their things, and turned to face him. "We should get a move on. The safari zone is to the north…" He pulled out his pokedex again, switching on the compass app. "That way."


End file.
